


Do This Thing

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spot??? A blusy boi???, more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Race could do thisRight?





	1. Do This Thing

Race shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He could do this. He wouldn’t chicken out. That happened the last three times he tried. Today was the day, he decided. Well, it was only today because Crutchie and Henry had a bet and Race wanted Cutchie to win. Henry had eaten his fries the other day, so he was still mad. 

Race had attempted to ask Spot out three other times. But, he always chickened out. Which led to Albert, his best friend and roommate, to tease him about it. Race didn’t mind. He did tease Albert about not being able to ask Elmer out. So it was payback. The one problem Race had with asking Spot out today was that Spot was the one driving Race to campus today. Which ment that if Spot got mad, Race didn’t have a ride home. And, Albert was out of town for the week.

Someone, probably Spot, knocked on the door to the apartment. Race froze. He could do this. Just go to class, come home, ask Spot before he leaves. 

“Are ya gonna let me in or what?” Spot asked. Race shook his head, realizing that it had been a few seconds since Spot knocked on the door. Taking a deep breath, Race opened the door and greeted the shorter boy with a smile. Spot grinned and Race nearly had a gay heart attack. He could get through this. Or maybe he would die trying. 

“Let’s go,” Race jumped down every two steps, heading out of the building. He got outside a few moments before Spot.

“Someone’s excited to get to class. Why?” Spot got into his car, Race climbing into the passenger seat. 

“I’m not excited for class,” Race said in mock offence. His expression turned from one of disgust to one of excitement. “I’m excited for what’ll happen after class.” Spot and Race sat in silence for a few minutes, their college campus getting closer by the second. 

“What’s gonna happen after class?” Spot asked as he parked the car. Race smiled, getting out of the car and looking back in the window. 

“You’ll see,” he said. Then he walked away. Race walked with confidence into the building. Maybe it was fake, maybe it wasn’t. Even Race wasn’t sure. 

“Today’s the day, Race,” Crutchie smiled, joining Race on his walk to his astronomy class. “Ask him today and I’m twenty bucks richer.” Race smiled and sighed, shaking his head. 

“Crutchie, we’re broke college students,” Race put his hands into his pockets. “That money isn’t gonna do much except maybe buy dinner.” Crutchie frowned. Race looked at his light blue Converse that contrasted from the white floor. The floor wasn’t even the same color white! At least Race had the decency to wear matching blues. A white t-shirt, light blue flannel, light colored skinny jeans, and light blue Converse. He matched, the floor did not.

“I know that, but at least it’ll be good dinner. Now get to class,” Crutchie playfully shoved him into his astronomy class. Race couldn’t focus all afternoon. He loved the stars. The universe, planets, he loved it all. But the constant thought of rejection didn’t let him think about space. A moment after class got out, he got a text from Spot. He always texted Race telling him that he was there. Spot’s class let out earlier than his. The taller boy ran into Elmer on his way out. 

“Woah, you look worried,” Elmer commented, following Race out. “What’s going on? Are you ok?” Race raised his eyebrows and stood on the steps to the large building. He could see Spot talking to Crutchie. Elmer seemed to figure it out. “Oh my god, are you finally asking him out?!” Race shushed him, even though the possibility of Spot hearing him were slim. 

“Yeah,” Race sighed. His heart pounded against his chest. Every part of him was on high alert. Maybe he could hold this off… no, he promised Crutchie he would do it. And, a promise is a promise. Race never broke a promise. They were fragile. Someone is trusting you to do something important or trusting you with important information. Breaking a promise usually ment betrayal. Breaking this one only ment disappointment and a lost bet, but still. And, Race didn’t like to break promises. 

“You got this, dude,” Elmer nodded his head a bit. “You can do it, I believe in you. Go get him.” Elmer lightly pushed Race, giving Race enough movement to almost fall down the steps. Elmer just shrugged at Race’s glare. Taking a deep breath, Race crossed the parking lot to get to Spot. He climbed into the car, not saying a word. 

“Rough day?” Spot asked when they were about halfway into their ride. Race put on a confident facade and smiled. 

“Just a little too long for my liking,” he shrugged. The apartment building came into view. “Damn, you drive fast.” Spot laughed.

“Yeah, I got places to be! I don’t have time to drive slow,” Spot glared at the road as if it had just murdered his dog and now he wanted revenge. He parked the car. Race hesitated. “What’s the matter?” Spot asked. “And don’t tell me that you’re fine. I’ve known you forever, I know that look. You’re anxious. Why?” Damn, Race thought.

Race exited the car, Spot following close behind. Neither boy said a word as they climbed the steps. Spot grabbed Race’s elbow when he tried to open the door. The shorter boy spun Race around until they were facing each other. 

“Why are you scared? What’s going on?” Spot asked. He made it clear that he wasn’t letting Race leave until he gave him an answer. 

“I’m going to see a movie with my crush soon,” Race said, his voice shaking. Spot’s face fell, which didn’t go unnoticed by Race. The taller boy began to fidget with the edge of his flannel.

“Oh,” Spot said. “Cool. When?” Spot didn’t sound like he was enthused. It sounded more like when you’re trying to be polite but really just want the conversation to end. Guess this was when Race was asking him out. 

“Well,” Race said slyly, a small smirk taking over his features. “Depends, when are you free?” Race asked. Spot didn’t seem to catch on right away. 

“Next Wedn-” Spot stopped and blinked. What Race had said finally registering in his brain. The sudden pink tint to Spot’s cheeks was absolutely adorable. Race was on autopilot. So, being who he is, Race thought finger guns were appropriate for this situation. Yes, you heard me, finger guns. 

“See ya Wednesday?” Race asked before entering his apartment. Spot stood there for a moment, shocked and blushing. 

“Um, y-yeah. See ya Wednesday,” Spot waved awkwardly, heading to the steps. He almost fell down the first two, which made Race worry. When Spot was out of sight, Race closed the door behind him. The boy grinned, leaning back against the door. He had one part down, and now for the next. He could do this thing.


	2. Do This Thing- The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s Spot think?

Spot could hardly focus. It was Wednesday, and he was supposed to go to the movies with Race today. He was just the guy he liked for ever. No pressure. 

“Dude, chill out,” Tex said, her arms crossed against her chest. She knew Spot was being ridiculous. After being his roommate since they got out of highschool, and next door neighbors for forever, she could pick on on the small things. Like the way he looked angry, but it was really just a resting bitch face. Or like the way he couldn’t stand horror movies. Or how he can never keep hydrangeas alive, but he could keep any other plant alive. 

“Tex, don’t tell me to chill when I’m freaking out,” Spot pointed at her accusingly. Tex just raised an eyebrow. She didn’t have time for this, she had to leave soon. And Spot freaking out was preventing her from getting ready.

“Spot, you’re just going to the movies with Race. You two have been friends forever. It’ll be like a normal outing with a friend, but not a friend because it’s your crush,” Tex furrowed her brows. That made some sense, right? Didn’t matter, it helped Spot a little bit. “Just, toss on a t-shirt and some jeans and be done with it. You’re seeing a movie, not getting married.” Spot rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom. Tex followed, but Spot didn’t pay any attention. The short boy shuffled over to his closet and grabbed a clean shirt. 

“Not that one,” Tex said before Spot could grab a pair of jeans. Spot glared at her and grabbed a different one. “No,” she said. Spot went through most of his shirts, all of them Tex said no to.

“Don’t you have a date or something?” Spot snapped after Tex told him not to wear the seventh shirt he grabbed. Tex sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, but I need you to braid my hair,” Tex slid off of Spot’s bed and walked over, pushing him aside. “It shouldn’t be that complex. Think about it this way, what do you wear that you know Race like? It works with everyone.” Tex grabbed one of Spot’s favorite shirts: his sleeveless red and black striped shirt. The shirt had sleeves, but something happened. Someone probably took them. “Wear this,” Tex grinned, handing the shirt to Spot. Could he even call it a shirt now? Probably not.

“Tex, it has no sleeves,” Spot deadpanned. Tex sighed and rolled her eyes. He was getting on her nerves.

“Race will like it, trust me,” tex tossed the shirt at Spot. The boy sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans. 

“How do you know?” he grumbled, grabbing his Converse and heading to the door. The boy waited for a reply. 

“Shaun “Spot” Conlon, stop doubting me and go get ready,” Tex put a hand on her hip and pointed at the bathroom with the other. The short boy huffed and went to get changed, leaving tex to stand in the hallway.

“Natalia “Tex” Evelyn, stop rushing me and go get ready,” Spot bit back a smile, giving her as much sass as she had given him. Rolling her eyes, she left Spot in the hallway to change. Spot sighed and plopped himself down on their couch in the living room. It was three pm, an hour before he had to meet Race. But, Tex needed him to braid her hair. She would do it herself, but it was to short for her to do. The girl had to cut it to her chin when her hair accidently caught fire when Romeo was chasing people with a Roman Candle. Luckily, Albert knew how to cut hair. That was a year ago, so it had grown back a little bit. Just above her shoulders, in fact. So, Spot braided her hair.

By the time Spot had braided Tex’s hair and she left, it was time for Spot to meet Race. They were meeting at the theater, so that just left Spot to panic the entire way there. 

Race was the first thing he saw when he got there. The tall boy was sipping a Slurpee and leaning against the wall, wearing a light blue and black striped shirt and light blue Converse. 

“You didn’t get me one?” Spot asked, a fake look of betrayal matching his betrayed tone of voice. Race looked guilty for a second before offering Spot his.

“You can have mine,” Race offered. Spot grabbed the drink and took a sip. It wasn’t a big deal, they’ve been sharing drinks since they met. They actually became friends because of sharing a drink. 

“I just want a little bit,” Spot shrugged, but he kept sipping the drink. It was a Slurpee, for heaven's sake. Race wasn’t getting the drink back. “What are we watching?” he asked, even though he already knew. 

“Avengers: Infinity War, duh,” Race said. Spot already knew that. The taller boy wouldn’t stop talking about it for months. “We have a few minutes before it starts, too.” Spot nodded. Race looked at him like he was expecting something. 

“What?” Spot asked. He noticed that the Slurpee was halfway empty now. 

“Can I have my Slurpee back now?” Race asked. Spot looked at Race and took a sip of the cold drink. 

“No,” Spot said between sips. Race stared at him for a moment. He narrowed his eyes. The taller boy lunged for it, but Spot moved it away from him. “No, mine now.” Race pouted for a moment. Spot gave back the drink before it was completely empty. The theater didn’t look to crowded, so that was good. Spot and Race headed inside, throwing away the Slurpee cup on their way inside, and made their way to their theater and their seats. During the previews, they threw popcorn at each other, trying to see who could catch the most pieces in their mouth. The movie started and they stopped… sort of. They threw popcorn at each other for the first five minutes, and then they stopped when things got real.

The movie was amazing, but way sadder than Spot expected. He didn’t even like Marvel movies all that much! He could actually hear the people around them crying. If someone didn’t cry, then they probably didn’t have a soul. Or a heart. Or just wasn’t a decent human being. For god’s sake, Spider-Man’s a kid. A fucking kid! He’d sue Marvel if he knew how. And it seemed like Race wanted to sue them too. Everyone probably wanted to, to be honest.

“Damn them,” Race said, wiping the tears off of his face. “How could they? Why would they do that?” Spot just shrugged. He was kinda hungry. 

“Wanna go grab some food?” he asked. Race nodded and the two walked across the street to one of the best restaurants in the area. The two sat and ordered their drinks. The waiter probably thought something was wrong after seeing that they had both been crying. Spot didn’t care. A movie that soul breaking deserved to be cried over. 

“It was still a nice movie,” Spot shrugged when they got their drinks. Race rolled his eyes. 

“Sure, if tear jerking is what you call nice, then it was absolutely nice,” Race grumbled, jabbing his straw into his drink. 

“I ment nice as in good. Like, well put together, genius,” Spot crumbled up his straw wrapper and threw it at Race’s forehead. Race retaliated by throwing his at Spot. They stopped when the waiter stopped by, not wanting to be kicked out.

“What do you want to do next week?” Spot asked as they were leaving. Race looked at him with a confused look, his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. “Do you want to go out next week?” 

“Oh! Yeah, totally,” Race said, remembering that the movie had technically been a date. “I don't know. Oh! A new skate park opened up, wanna go check it out?” Spot smiled and nodded. 

“Sure. See ya tomorrow,” Spot waved to Race as he walked off, leaving Spot alone. The day had gone well. Maybe to much worrying, but it was still great! Next time he would try not to worry to much. He’d try to, he’d do his best.

“The date go well?” Tex asked as soon as Spot walked through the door. The boy rolled his eyes and gently nudged her aside. 

“It went fine. How’d the thing go?” he asked. Tex shrugged. 

“It was fine. Do you guys have another date planned or no?” she asked. This girls was very nosey. But, then again, all of his friends and family were very nosey. Spot didn’t answer, he just went to his room and laid down. He couldn’t wait for next wednesday.


End file.
